


Today Together

by MidnightCassiopeia



Category: EXO (Band), Power - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Gen, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Mentioned Lu Han, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Yixing has been missing it for so long, missing them for so long. It's overwhelming when everything is finally set right again.





	Today Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the result of watching the Power Mv over and over with my baby sister (two year old) and then seeing [this artwork](https://twitter.com/ichigosiek/status/905450520520810496). I hope you all enjoy!

                He had seen the sun grow dark, the Total Eclipse unexpected and sudden, and he had known then that they had done it. They had retrieved the Orbs, the sources of their power. Already Yixing felt more complete as the Eclipse’s power went into full effect and he felt a little of his healing abilities returning. Of course, he would not have full strength until after he had his orb, but for now? For now he welcomed the warmth and sense of _life_ that lived in Chest. He had felt so empty before now.

                Smiling, a hand placed over his chest, he looked up and immediately noticed the body hurtling down from the clouds, ocean only a few hundred feet beneath it. Yixing held his breathe, worry immediately engulfed him. If only Yifan was here with his Flight, or Tao with his time stopping ability, but they, along with Luhan and his Telekinesis, had faced the Red Forces and lost their powers long before any of the other nine and no one had seen them since. The body was close enough now for Yixing to discern his face and he felt his heart stop as recognition flooded him.

                Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun_ was falling from the sky, no one to catch or slow or stop his fall and Yixing only had half his powers available to him.

He rushed forward, praying that what little he had would be enough until the others came back. Then again, it had been so _long_ since he had seen them, having left after he lost his power afraid he was useless and in the way with no combat training and no way to heal. Did they even know where he was? Or maybe they wouldn’t even want to see him, being the coward he knew he was.  All the same he had to do _something_. He couldn’t let his brother die, especially not after he had made it possible to gain their powers back.

He found Baekhyun on his back in the shallower end, but still staying afloat, blinking long and slow. He finally closed his eyes completely and began to sink beneath the surface as Yixing rushed forward, stopping the slow descent and cradling Baekhyun’s dark head as he channeled everything in him, willing what damage he could repair to ease and almost disappear. He cried then, pulling Baekhyun to him as he felt his chances of living rise. He was stable now, but unless the other seven found them and brought his power orb, Yixing wasn’t sure he would be recharged enough to heal Baekhyun when he started failing again, and he was already so exhausted from doing what little he had done.

He carried his brother’s body to the shore, gentle and careful not to aggravate the fractured ribs left over from the hurried healing process, a recently scabbed wound pulling open at a particularly rough movement. He cursed softly before stumbling the rest of the way to his home where he laid Baekhyun down so that he could strip him of the soaked clothes and put drier garments on him. He lifted him into his bed then and crashed on his couch, worry still gnawing away at his stomach even as he passed out from exhaustion.

  ~~~ 

“Leave him alone. Baekhyun is still doing fine and I’m sure Yixing is exhausted from saving him.”

Yixing blinked groggily, the quiet, gentle but firm voice familiar in a way that made him ache. He hadn’t seen Junmyeon in so long. He turned and groaned, an ache he hadn’t expected starting up in his limbs and chest and he struggled to remember what he had done to cause such pain.

_Oh_. That’s right. _Baekhyun_. He had saved Baekhyun with what little power he possessed as a result of the Eclipse’s influence. A cry as someone noticed he was stirring and a sudden weight was on him, Jongdae’s effervescent smile greeting him as he opened his eyes and looked at the offender.

“Hello Xing! You’re ok!” Jongdae was even more energetic than Yixing remembered, cuddling close to the man before climbing off and allowing him to breathe as Junmyeon chided him for attacking so suddenly.

Minseok smiled from across the room at the third oldest as Yixing finished gaining his bearings.

“Thank you, Xing. We were all really worried about Baekhyun. How are you?”

Jongdae was still sitting next to Yixing on the edge of the cushions, clearly holding back from hugging him, and Jongin was smiling at him from where he had sat down on the floor since Yixing was occupying the couch, and from what he could see the other boys were all smiling at him too.

“Why… Don’t you all hate me?” This was all too much. Yixing was still processing that he had some of his power back and that the rest of their group, his brothers, Exo as they were fond of calling themselves, were there. He could not understand why everyone seemed to be so genuinely happy to see him. He had been a coward, turned tail and run as soon as his power was gone. They shouldn’t be so happy to see him. So why?

Kyungsoo lightly smacked the back of Yixing’s head, “because we care about you. Besides we know why you left. It’s not like you had much of a choice, dummy. We’re just glad you’re ok.”

“Why are you crying?” Jongin was beside him now, wiping at his face where tears Yixing hadn’t even noticed had begun to streak down his cheeks.

 He buried his face in the man’s chest and hugged him, breathing in and feeling that this wasn’t all a dream, he was really hugging (and crying into) Jongin, Minseok and Junmyeon were both looking at him in concern while Kyungsoo was retrieving a glass of water for him. Jongdae was wriggling his way into the hug and Sehun and Chanyeol, both having just come out of Baekhyun’s room were standing, looking to Junmyeon and Minseok as though asking what to do. He just couldn’t believe that after all this time, they were finally together as Nine. Yes, they were missing three, there were fallen comrades, but the others, the other Eight were here. They didn’t hate him. And suddenly he was laughing, joy bubbling up, through his tears and out of his mouth, a lightness took hold of him as a weight he hadn’t known he’d been carrying suddenly lifted from his chest.

“Junmyeon-hyung… is he ok?” Sehun’s whispered question caught Yixing’s attention and he sat up, futilely swiping at the wet patch he had left on Jongin’s shirt. He smiled apologetically at him before turning to their youngest.

“I’m more than alright Sehun. I just missed all of you so much. I... I thought you would hate me for so long...” He sniffled a little before swiping at his nose again.

“That’s just silly Hyung. Why would you think that?” Chanyeol’s deeper voice confirmed what the short Earth Manipulator had already said and Yixing snuggled a little more into Jongdae and Jongin’s hug, feeling the tears come welling back up as he accepted the water glass from Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon seemed suddenly to remember something “Ah! Yixing! I have no doubt you already know, considering that Baekhyun isn’t dead, and he made it kind of obvious by producing that eclipse, but well, we have something for you.”

Minseok seemed to produce a box out of nowhere, and Exo’s healer stood, gravitating closer to what he knew held his power. He missed it so much. Yes, there was still a hint of warmth and life after the eclipse, but he had barely had a chance to enjoy it before he had saved Baekhyun, and now… Now the source of his power was just feet away, hidden in an unassuming little box, waiting to return that familiar energy completely to him. He could hardly stand to wait as Minseok undid the catch and lifted the lid, revealing the shining pink sphere, glowing with his power, calling out to him.

He reached out and closed his eyes, sighing as the power filled him up, the warmth reaching to the tips of his fingers and his toes and the life energy he shared with those he healed filling into the emptiness and expanding beyond, completing him. He smiled and opened his eyes, the pink glow fading as everyone else smiled back at him, relief in their eyes. The euphoria from being so complete overwhelmed him for a moment and then a pained whimper from the room next door reminded him.

“Baekhyun! I need to finish healing him. He’ll only get worse until I do.”

He hurried forward and into the bedroom, his power already settling and control coming back to him with an ease he had long forgotten existed. Settling his hands on Baekhyun he exhaled, concentrating as he did so, willing the injuries to stitch themselves up and the resulting scars to disappear. Yixing kept drawing from the well of his power, an endless thing now that he had his orb returned and his ability restored.

Finally, Baekhyun opened his eyes, blinking a little before realization dawned on his face and Yixing leaned back on his heels smiling at him as he did so. Baekhyun laughed a little as he sat up and wiggled his limbs experimentally before he turned and hugged Yixing.

“Welcome back Hyung, we missed you.”

Yixing simply smiled and laughed. His family was back together, they didn’t hate him, and they were all safe for now, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
